OC: Brindlepool
"I... I wasn't always... afraid... of everyone, I guess. It just... kind of developed after... uhh... nevermind, actually." -Brindlepool to somebody, somewhere, in a clan, maybe. Brindlepool is a normal-sized she-cat with bright green eyes, thin black fur, brown stripes, and a brown underbelly. Positive Traits Compassionate: '''Brindlepool shows a lot of concern for the way that others feel, and tries her best through her struggles to help those having a hard time. '''Hardworking: She works hard for her clan, making sure everybody has been taken care of before she begins to worry about herself. Observant: She doesn't normally talk to others, so instead she takes in the details of her surroundings so that she feels safe when she's alone. Neutral Traits Perfectionist: She refuses to have anything she does fall short of her vision of perfect, having very bad anxiety whenever it does. Emotional: Brindlepool has had some tragic events take place in her life, which have led to a bunch of emotions that she keeps hidden from everybody. Negative Traits Anxious: She is often very anxious, leading her to be uneasy in normal situations, such as being assigned to a border patrol or sharing a piece of prey with a clan-mate. Delicate: Haunted by tragic events in her passed, Brindlepool is very delicate, and cannot handle criticism well without nearly breaking down inside. Vulnerable: Due to her personality, and her past, she would not be able to successfully defend herself if somebody accused her of something, even if she hadn't done it. >>Hunting<< 7/10 >>Fighting<< 3/10 >>Climbing<< 6/10 >>Swimming<< 2/10 >>Stealth<< 9/10 >>Speed<< 4/10 >>Strength<< 5/10 >>Stamina<< 8/10 >>Intelligence<< 7/10 >>Motherhood<< 9/10 Brindle, Amber, and Breeze were born a healthy litter of three to Stream and Toad. They all slept in a hollowed out tree until they were about two moons old. Their mother, Stream, unexpectedly left in the middle of the night. Toad, their father, told the devastated kits that Stream's plan was always to leave once the kits started eating prey. Her mother never returned, and Brindle never forgave her. Soon, the kits were four moons old, and Toad began teaching them how to hunt and fight. Brindle was better at hunting, while Amber and Breeze were better at fighting. By the time they were ten moons, they were fully trained. It had been eight moons since their mother had left, but Toad was still just as broken as he was when he found out. One day, he told his kits that he was leaving to try and find her. Amber and Breeze disagreed and got upset, claiming that he was just like their mother and never truly cared about them. Brindle, however, saw it differently. She supported her father's decision, and that night, he left. Over time, Brindle and her siblings grew apart. They were running off and finding mates, leaving her before she was ready. Amber fell pregnant with the kits of a tom named Shade, telling her that she was going to go join him in some random loner group. Breeze left with his pregnant mate soon after. Brindle was left, painfully abandoned by those who she loved, after believing they had loved her too. While she was out hunting one day, Brindle was found by this tom named Streak. She was still broken after the abandonment, and snapped at him to try to get him to leave. Streak could tell something was wrong, and kept presisting that she should tell him. Her emotions overpowered her, and she told him everything: how her mother had left, then her father, then her own siblings. He comforted her, and they talked practically all day. Several moons passed, and Brindle was still with Streak. He was kind, funny, and was responsible for making her happy all of the time. Soon, she fell pregnant with his kits. She thought everything was fine, but it all seemed to change in an instant. He would make fun of how fat she was getting, and would force her to go hunt to try to make her lose weight. When she refused, he sliced the tip of her ear off, leaving a mark. From then on, she would just do what he said to protect herself. One day, while she was hunting as told, Brindle was suddenly overcome by spasms. She was giving birth a moon early, and Streak was nowhere to be found. She lied on the ground, calling out for Streak between wails of pain. Eventually, she had pushed one kit out, and still had two to go. Just as she was pushing the second kit out, Streak came up to her. She begged him for his help, but he just shrugged, telling her he had no idea what to do. Painfully, she birthed the last kit, but all of them were stillborn. She sobbed, upset with herself for letting them die. She gave all of them names: Ember to the one who was completely black, Snow to the one that was completely while, and Speckle to the one that was while with gray spots. Streak apologized to her for not doing more, and comforted her on her losses. Stupidly, she fell back in love with him, despite how much pain he had caused in the past moon. He would make her laugh, and ultimately have her forget everything she's suffered. Once again, she fell pregnant, and Streak went back to abusing her. This time, however, she wasn't going to stand for it. Brindle had been ordered to go hunt, but instead, she left the territory. She ran as fast as she could, as far as she could without stopping. She feared Streak would find her and punish her for trying to leave him. When she got far enough, she stopped running, just wandered in search of someone who could help her. She was a moon and a half pregnant, and struggled to find a source of water. She wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. Just as she was about to give up, she ran into a cat named ------------- She pleaded with ------------ to take her to water, that she was heavily pregnant and needed help. Instead of taking her to water, she took her to her clan - ----Clan's - camp. The cats of ----Clan ultimately helped her, and she now resides there under the name of Brindlepool. Note: More will be added as the character is developed. >>Failure<< Also known as atychiphobia, Brindlepool is afraid of failure. It originates from when she was with Streak, and he would threaten to leave her whenever she failed to do things. This fear goes hand in hand with her fear of abandonment. >>Abandonment<< Also known as autophobia, Brindlepool is afraid of being abandoned. It originates from when all of her family left her to be alone and fend for herself. Once she met someone she loved, she promised to never be abandoned again. This goes hand in hand with her fear of failure. >>Love<< Also known as philophobia, Brindlepool is afraid of falling in love. It originates from her being abused and manipulated by her past partner, Streak. She can grow close to others, but will always try to pull away once she feels that it has gone too far. >>Friends<< >>Enemies<<